Little Girl
by Taticia1
Summary: In one of the battles in World War 2, Agent Peggy Carter finds a little girl scared. Peggy decided to safe the little girl and on the way of saving her, finds out that the little girl is different. Before Captain America: The First Avenger.


By: Taticia1

 _ **Little Girl**_

"You can trust me," she tells the scared little girl in front of her.

Gun shots and cries of pain are heard all around them. The little girl, that Agent Carter didn't even know her name, stared up at her with big scared violet eyes. After a few tense seconds, the little girl reached out for Agent Cater. Agent Peggy Carter picks up the girl into her arms and then runs. After a couple tense minutes of running, dodging, and hiding; Peggy see one of their Army Trucks and sprints for it. But before she could get to the truck, three Nazi soldiers stand between Peggy and the truck, all aiming at her and the little girl. Peggy ducks behind some metal containers hearing the loud clank, clank of the bullets meant for her and the girl hitting the containers. She shifts the girl to one of her arms and pulls out her gun. The girl starts to whimper once she heard the clanking and sees the gun.

"Shh, I'll protect you and get you out of here. I promise." Peggy whispers to the girl to calm her down as best as she can at the moment.

The girl nods up at Peggy once she is on the ground, so Peggy can shoot the enemy. Peggy looks around the containers and fires a couple of shots at the soldiers, killing one and leaving one standing which Peggy killed a second later. She looks for the last soldier but he's not there, then she hears the little girl gasp and feels her small hand latch onto her arm. Peggy turns around quickly and gets knock down by a strong force, her gun flying out of her hand. She lands on the ground in front of the girl and after a second of being dazed, she looks up to see the last soldier in front of them with his gun pointed at her head.

"Give me the girl and I won't kill you," he speaks in a thick German ascent.

The littles girl hands are on Peggy's back, hiding from the soldier. The girl was shaking with fear that much Peggy could tell.

"Never," Peggy hisses back at the man.

He shrugs and says, "Your choice, your death."

Peggy feels the little hands leave her back and then the soldier fires his gun at her. The bullet never hits Peggy; it just stops an inch from her head. Peggy's and the soldier's eyes widen but with two very different looks, hers with shock and his with fear. From the corner of her eye, Peggy sees the little hand of the girl stretched out in front of them. Then she sees her close her hand into a fist and watches the bullet in front of her crush from an invisible force and then drops to the ground. Peggy looks behind her to see the girl with furies exasperations in her eyes. Then the girl moves her hands to the soldier and flicks her wrists and the soldier goes flying back 50 feet and doesn't get up. Peggy looks at the little girl with shock and the girl looks back, the fury in her eyes going away being replaced with fear. Peggy then understood why the little girl was her in the first place, they had experimented on her. She also understood that now the girl was afraid that Peggy would punish her or leave her behind.

"Hey, thank you for saving me. Now we need to go before anyone else tries to stop us, okay?" she tells the girl gently so she knows that she wasn't mad or leaving her behind.

The girl relaxes a little once Peggy says this and then nods. Peggy looks behind the containers again and see that it was clear for them to get to the trucks. She turns to the girl and holds out arms, letting the girl come to her. The girl grabs Peggy and is picked up in her arms. Peggy runs to one of the trucks and jumps into the passenger's seat with the girl in her arms.

"Move!" she orders the soldier in the driver's seat.

The soldier looks slightly startled to see the little girl in Agent Caters arms but doesn't question her or her order. The truck takes off, away from the battle, away from the only place the little girl had ever known, away from the pain and suffering she had to endure there. The little girl clings to Peggy, the one person that didn't hurt her but tried to protect her. She felt safe with Peggy; she knew that if the nice lady that saved her was around, she would be safe. The little shakes a little bit from the fear, adrenaline, and the use of her 'gift'.

"Shh, it is okay, you're going to be okay," Peggy whispers to the girl.

After a few minutes, the little girl stops shaking. Peggy looks down at her and sees that she is fighting to stay awake.

"Go to sleep little one, you are safe now," she whispers to the tired girl.

She looks up at Peggy with tired eyes. After a few seconds, she nods and rests her tangled curly dark brown head on Peggy's shoulder.

"Thank you. I'm Luna," the little girl, Luna, whispers to Peggy before she falls asleep.

Peggy looks down at the sleeping girl in her arms. Her heart pulling for the girl, for all the pain and suffering she had to go through because of the war. She held the sleeping girl a little tighter to her, thinking to herself that she'll do whatever she needs to have the girl, Luna, with her or somewhere safe while the war continued. She would protect this little girl with her life and hopefully be able to love this little girl like her own.


End file.
